Outlaw Lovers
by ToxicWitchling
Summary: A continuing story of Harry and Melfina's relationship after the events at the Galactic Layline. Harry gets a new body and Melfina wants to meet up.


Nights aboard the Outlaw Star had become increasingly cold. The heating seemed irrelevant in Melfina's concern and the shaking of her limbs just wouldn't halt. That image just played in her mind again and again. If it wasn't her remembering when she was awake, it was her dreaming of it in her sleep. Those kind words slipping from his lips, they seemed so genuine. His eyes were so sincere. He meant it, she knew above everything else that he had meant what he said but that dream. So happy and beautiful faded into a nightmare so easily. The sight of his body covered in blood, his last words still ringing in her ears. That last gleam in his eyes as he faded away. A tear streamed down her hot cheek. Then it was inside cyberspace, their last true meeting. He came so close to what he wanted, just a kiss. Just one little kiss was all but he faded so quickly. No matter how hard Melfina tried it seemed that night after night Harry just faded away. He would always stay in her memory, from there he would never fade but his physical being had gone. Destroyed before her eyes and she couldn't do a thing. Another tear streamed down her blushing cheeks, her eyes were full of them. Tears for Harry MacDougall.

Perhaps to others it would have seemed strange for Melfina to cry for a man who had once tried to kidnap her, to claim her his own but something stirred within her. Harry's last words. The way he spoke them. The way his eyes were so soft and warm. In those last moments before his death Melfina could tell that Harry had changed. Something inside him had ever so slightly changed direction. The man that seemed so emotionally unstable at their first meeting looked, within that short period of time before his death, so calm and happy. It only made her more unhappy to know that it was for her sake that he had given his everything and never once had she given him any reason to do so. She had always rejected his every advance, his every out stretch of friendship or compassion. She had placed it all within the hands of one Gene Starwind. A rouged, handsome man who had kept his promise but soon after fulfilling it began to wander amongst the women of every space port. That kiss in cyberspace had all but disappeared for them. Little remained of that memory for Melfina and thus probably meant that Gene had wiped his mind clean of such an event with the use of liquor. She had always wondered what might have happened that day if that single kiss had been shared with Harry MacDougall rather than Gene Starwind. Would she, if anything, be a little bit more happy than she was. The tears were falling faster now, stinging at her red face. She lifted her hands and covered herself, so now one else could see the stream of depression falling from her eyes. Everything had turned out so wrong.

* * *

"Harry," came a deep, penetrating voice. It pierced the darkness so coldly. He shuffled unconsciously, light pouring into that eternal black in which he had slept. It seemed so long since his eyes had opened, they were stiff and sensitive to the light. He didn't exactly remember when but he had fallen into a sleep. All he could recall of anything was a sweet voice singing a very sad song, such a beautiful voice just like that of an angel. He shuffled uncomfortably, the mention of angels struck a chord in his mind but the bright light was concerning him so much. Had he passed on and now was stood before the judgement of heavens looming gates? No, he could feel a cold hand pressed against his right arm.

"Harry, your awake," the voice came again this time piercing the darkness more abruptly. Harry opened his eyes to gaze upon his brother, Ron MacDougall sitting impatiently at his bedside.

"Harry thank God, I thought I'd lost you," Ron sighed in great relief.

"What happened?" Harry stuttered slowly, his brain hadn't quite caught back up with the fact that he now had a new body to deal with, his movements were slow. The nerves weren't acting as fast as should have but at least it was an organic body. A physical appearance to use.

"I took care of a few arrangements Harry, once my body had recuperated I'd set about finding a scientist that could successfully re-grow a new organic body from little more than hair samples from your original organic body. The process of downloading your consciousness from the ships main computer into a new body wasn't so easy though, you've been under a few days," Ron explained.

Harry understood perfectly well, everything was coming back. All the memories where coming back so clearly now. Everything that had happened to him and to Melfina. How he missed her, what he'd told her in order to confess his feelings. Everything. It ached somehow to think of her now and how it was most likely that she was off somewhere with Gene Starwind, the one person who had come between them. Every thought of her only hurt more, it was like waking up for the first time after being without her for so long. Although what had happened to her he had never found out, his substitute body had given out before any resolution had been found. He didn't even know if Melfina was alive or not. He tried to sit up quickly but fell, using only his right arm to hoist himself up.

Ron panicked a little at his brothers sudden need to stand. The elder brother found it hard to restrain Harry, his younger brother fumbling madly beneath the covers of his hospital bed. He stood, wobbling from side to side as he tried harder to regain his consciousness. Melfina was the only thing that mattered. Stumbling, he began to walk for the very first time in his new body. Just to a video phone, that's all he needed, the proof that she was okay. He approached the item on the wall, his words slurring and his eyes dropping, wanting to fall into a deep sleep. He resisted the urge and typed in the number for the 'Starwind and Hawking' repair company. It might have been late but hopefully that meant it was more likely that Melfina would answer instead of anyone else. It rung slowly. It seemed to take forever for someone to reach the phone. He heard the bleep, a voice was coming online. It was quiet and shy, soft like an angels. He could tell instantly that it was her. Even before her gentle face popped up on the screen. He smiled softly, she was alive and she was as beautiful as ever. Her calm brown eyes widened at the sight of him, her slender lips parted as a gasp slipped from her mouth.

"Melfina," Harry whispered.

"Harry, your alive," her tender voice came, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Hay, hay no crying okay?" Harry smiled bravely, his body ached to rest but seeing her face was too tempting. His world was based around her sweet smile. The only thing that ever mattered was her.

"Harry I was so worried about you," the tears were coming more frequently now and her gentle sobbing grew louder. She placed her hands to her face, trying to stifle the noise.

"Melfina, you were worried about me?" Harry whispered. His heart pounding wildly at the thought.

"Of course I was, I thought you were dead," Melfina's cries grew louder.

"I'm not…I'm not Melfina. I'm right here," Harry whispered softly into the air.

"Harry, can I come and see you?" a small whimper escaped Melfina's lips. Harry stood in solitude. His heart was beating wildly at the though of seeing her again. The one woman for who'm he'd sacrificed everything. His new mechanical body, his mind and his life. Everything he was he had given.

"Yes Melfina, you can come and see me," he smiled softly as he lifted his head. Melfina looked deeply into his purple eyes and saw his sweet candor. That vile, unstable Harry left her mind and only his saccharine face remained. So gentle and soft, as if he had been born again.

"I've missed you very much Harry," Melfina smiled sweetly behind her tears. Harry winced a little. His new body was begging for the comforts of a soft mattress and more rest for his young limbs.

"I'll send you the details of my location. I'll see you in a few days then Melfina," he smiled through his pain. His right arm was already beginning to drop to the floor and his brow was full of sweat.

"Okay Harry and before you go…" Melfina stuttered a little, as if she were nervous. Harry directed his eyes straight at her image on the screen. Observing her gentle features and radiant yet shy smile.

"I love you," the words softly dropped from her tender lips. His heart skipped one vital beat. At first he thought he might be imagining things or even losing his mind. He even considered everything to be some wild dream. Waking up with a new body, seeing Melfina and hearing her last words. He thought everything was some sweet dream floating somewhere in his unconsciousness. Yet it seemed very real.

"Love you too…" his voice came slowly. Drifting on the air. Melfina let out a slight giggle and then put down the phone. Harry thought for a moment. If this were a dream, perhaps it was best he never woke up.


End file.
